This invention relates to a container for the waste material from trained house pets, and more particularly, to a container for cats for use in their waste elimination, which provides a new and novel means of dispensing the used cat litter and waste material.
In the prior art it is known to provide containers for use by cats in eliminating their wastes. Such containers are normally open at the top, and are relatively low. A material known as "kitty litter" is placed in the bottom of the container. When the cat uses the container for waste elimination, it normally will sweep a portion of the kitty litter over the new waste material with its paws.
While the kitty litter material contains substances to neutralize the odor of the waste material, the kitty litter must nevertheless be changed from time to time. In devices used in the prior art, the container is normally in the form of an open tray, and thus the changing of the kitty litter is, to a certain extent, a distasteful and unhygienic procedure.